Grand Theft
by pancakesxpickles
Summary: Ally Dawson has terrible past experience, which leads her to swear off dating. Austin Moon is the most popular boy in their school. He can get a girl to fall in love with him in a snap. Austin meets Ally at a skate park and knows that she isn't "any" girl. His friends makes a deal with him to see if he can make her fall for him. Will Austin be the grand thief and steal her heart?


**Chapter 1: Where it all begins**

**ALLY POV**  
>I sighed as my dad and I pulled up at our new house. This is getting ridiculous. I just wanted to stay in a house without having to move every school year. Hopefully, like my dad told me, this will be our permanent stay. You see, he owns a music store named 'Sonic Boom' and he always has to move his store to make more money.<p>

"It will be fun!" He said.

"Brighten up Ally! This is our permanent stay!" He said to me almost 10 times already.

My concerns have nothing to do with what he thinks. All those bruises he saw when I came home from school were not caused by "falling on the ground". All those tears had nothing to do with a "sad book I just read". All my excuses, really, were just to make sure my dad did not know about me getting bullied.

There it goes. I just said it. I was bullied in most of the schools I have attended. Why you might ask? Because everyone claimed I was ugly, awkward, nerdy, and did I mention awkward? I had no friends and whenever someone would talk to me, I would blow up my first impression and ruin my chance of having any social interaction.

I was that girl. I still am that girl. What is different is that people would hopefully stop bullying me. My awesome best friend (only friend), Trish, decided that I should stop moping whenever I moved and completely changed me over summer. I took speaking classes with her and karate (for self-defense). Not only am I more confident and strong, Trish also decided to spice up my closet. Goodbye to my comfortable clothes and hello to what the world think is "fashion". I didn't argue with her though, I found some clothes pretty cute. Instead of my boring brown hair, I had an ombre styled hair. We also did a lot of sports over the summer. My favorite would be skateboarding. Because of Trish, I go to the skate park as a part of my daily routine. Also, I found more confidence to sing the songs I have wrote over past experience. I keep them in my leather songbook that no one, and I mean NO ONE besides me, has the access to. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a squeal and someone calling my name.

"ALLY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

What? I stepped out of my dad's car and turn around. I see my best friend Trish. Oops. I probably forgot to tell you that I am living with her now. Along with my father, of course.

"Trish? I miss you too but didn't we just call each other?" I asked.

Trish rolls her eyes at me.

"Are you serious? That is way different." She retorts.

I decided not to argue with her and hug her. She has been through everything with me and is the best friend I could ever ask for. She changed me, my attitude and looks. She was the only one who knew about me getting bullied.

"Whatever, I'm going to the skate park. Want to come with?" I asked.

"Hun, do you even need to ask?" Trish smiled. We quickly grabbed our penny boards and went cruising to the park.

**AUSTIN POV**

I laughed as my group and I did tricks around the skate park. Our group consisted of Elliott, Dallas, Trent, Ethan, Dez, and obviously me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Austin Moon. The most popular guy in school. School hasn't even started yet, but I already know. People call me cocky but most girls are head over heels for me. I would just have to flirt with them and in a snap they will fall in love with me. I have quite a reputation though. But who could resist THE Austin Moon? I zoned out for a bit, thinking about how good my life is. I feel a nudge and hear some wolf whistles. I snapped back to reality.

"What?" I demanded.

"Dude look at those chicks!" My best friend, Dez, said.

I turn my attention to two girls skating and laughing. I focus only on one though. She was taller than the other. She was hot. Really hot. Her brown eyes make me melt. Her ombred hair falls perfectly behind her, and her curves made me drool. She was flawless. I had to go talk to her.

"Woahhh" We all said in unison.

"I call dibs on that one!" said Elliott; pointing to the girl I was currently checking out.

"No way she is going to fall for me!" exclaimed Dallas.

The rest of the group drooled over her. Except for Dez. He just rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys. What about the other girl? Leopard looks so good on her..." Dez trailed off.

I felt myself walking towards them. They both turn their attention to me as I got a closer view of her perfect face. I guess I have been staring for way too long when I hear an angelic voice snap at me.

"May I help you?" The girl I have been staring at asks.

I smirked. It was time to flirt with her. "You must be new around here. I would have remembered a face of yours. I'm Austin."

Instead of getting a blush, or another reaction I was expecting, she just raised her eyebrows at me. She was going to open her mouth to speak when her friend beside her cut her off.

"Hey look blondie she is not interested in people like you. So back off would ya?" She says.

"What do you mean 'people like me'? It is not like I have seen you two before." I said, obviously confused.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Well Ally over here, the girl you have been drooling over is new to this city. I am Trish. You know… I had to do a project with you before?" She bluntly states.

That is when I realized Trish. I had her last year in some of my classes. Oh well. But wow. The gorgeous girl's name was Ally. What an innocent name for an innocent girl. Her name rolls off of my tongue so easily and I think I could get used to it. I hear her voice again.

"Ok well nice talking to you, but we have to go. Bye!" Ally says while carrying her board and dragging Trish out of the skate park.

I didn't even catch all of the yells and cheers that my idiot friends behind me were making. I was too busy focusing on Ally. I smile to myself as I walk back to my friends. Wait a second. Why am I feeling this way about a girl? I decide to shrug off the thought as I turned back to talk to my friends.

**AN: Hey everyone! So this is my first story and I hope you guys will like it! I plan on posting often, so stay tuned!**


End file.
